In large cities, thousands of cars, trucks, vans and buses run on the roads beside modern and sophisticated underground mass transit systems. For the majority of drivers of motor vehicles in such large and inevitably crowded cities, car-parking has always been a problem because of the scarcity of parking space available on the one hand, and the considerable amount of expenses involved on the other. To meet ever increasing demands of motor drivers for parking space, more and more multi-storey car parks are built. Such multi-storey car parks are often erected in busy commercial areas with exorbitant land value, and their costs, in terms of construction as well as land value, are extremely high.
However, due to the fact that present multi-storey car park designs require driveways for in-coming and out-going vehicles on every level between the parking spaces, as well as spiral driveways to reach each level, much of the available floor area cannot actually be used for the very purpose for which the car park was built.
Similar problems can also occurs in large warehouses in which goods or other loads to be stored have to be transported to and from different areas within the warehouse, and traffic congestion tends to build up around the warehouse terminals.